A Long Time Coming
by Vergnugen
Summary: An ancient Slytherin is magically banished by his people when they discover his vampiric nature and finds himself in the universe of our favorite Gryffindor. He agrees to help Harry against Voldemort in exchange for help returning to his own dimension.


**Title: **A Long Time Coming

**Author:** Sünde

**Pairings:** HP/DM, HP/HP, RW/HG, others as they crop up

**Rating/Warnings: **PG13-R/ Slash, Blood, Violence, Possibly Sex if the mood takes me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. I make no money off of this and promise to put them back where I found them when done.

***Special Author's Note, Please Read!!*  
While this story does start out with a futuristic setting this is only for the sake of plot and from here on out it will be set in the Harry Potter world between 5th and 6th year. Aside from random little bit parts there are no OC's and while this is not a crossover it is an AU. Do not panic, as there is an explanation for everything that is happening here.**

**Prologue**

* * *

"There he is!"

"After him!" Another voice cried.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!"

The word became a silent and repeating litany in his head as he ran. He ducked under the red flare of a spell, and dodged to the left in time to merely be singed by the green spell that flew over his left shoulder. He couldn't even fight back with his wand because one of those bastards had cast a binding on it, and it always took at least an hour to untie the spell that blocked it off. Of course he could cast wandless magic, but if he started casting spells at Aurors in the middle of the street people would get hurt, and some would eventually join the chase and start hurling spells at him in retaliation.

"Shit!"

He was running too fast for the humans to see more than a blur as he melted through the crowd of the witches and wizards. They were frozen in shock as they watched the chase scene playing out above them, even as it occurred amongst them. He glanced up at the overhead WWN holograph that was showing the chase in a slow motion much as a pair of omnioculars would. He shook his head as it zoomed in on the Aurors chasing him. Oh sure, people were diving out of the way for _them_, he noted with disgust.

Most of the Aurors were human and too slow to catch him even _with_ the potions they were using for added speed and stamina, but there were a couple of Cyberwiz's in the group and they were gaining on him. Cybernetically enhanced wizards were rare and the fact that they were using some to track him was a measure of how serious they were in catching him. The holograph shifted to show an up close of him, and he glared green death at the glowing screens hovering above the streets.

He cut a corner sharply, leaping over a large owl cage, but crashing into the next one and knocking it over as he tried to right himself. Shouts and protesting screeches flew up behind him, but he didn't pause to toss an apology over his shoulder. His chasers were closing in and his eyes swept the street looking for an escape. He saw a witch on a hover car crossing the street in front of him so he dove beneath her, causing his pursuers to cease firing off spells to avoid the innocent flyer. Blue flame from the back thrust flashed over his head He glanced back to make sure the woman wasn't hurt when she swerved to avoid him. He noticed the glittering gold name blazoned across the side of the sleek and shiny body- a Nimbus 9000.

'They sure don't make them like they used to,' was the first thought that popped into his head. He choked back a slightly hysterical laugh as he regained his feet, and pelted down the smooth hard padding that comprised the roads of Weaslend. He ducked down an alleyway. A few turns in and he found himself in a dead end. Apparation was out; Anti-apparation wards covered every major city on the whole planet of Arya.

Shouts were heard behind him and he dared another glance over his shoulder to see how close they were. No one was in the mouth of the alley yet, but they would be soon. He took a step back and then launched himself the wall to his side, planting his foot just long enough to launch himself up to plant his foot on the wall opposite. A few more jumps and he was able to grab the ledge of the first wall he'd jumped onto. He managed to swing his leg over the top just as the aurors reached his alley. Closing in were aerial backup, hover cruisers sending out searching spell nets over the streets. Another red light flared up at him. The spell missed but the red streak was a dead giveaway of his location to the circling cruisers.

"Geez, don't they ever give up?!" he muttered. He ran toward the other side of the rooftop, but a burst of pain in his lower back shoved him forward to sprawl on slippery glass. He allowed his eyes to go unfocused and search for warding traces, reassuring himself that the ceiling was magically reinforced so that it couldn't just collapse beneath him. He braced his hands to push himself to his feet, breathing heavily.

"What do you want from me?"

"We're going to get rid of your kind. For good."

He turned to face his pursuers, and saw some of them fall back when they noticed the expression on his face. He barely opened his mouth to issue small warning hiss. One of the Aurors, a young with a baby smooth face and wide blue eyes, jumped back.

"You can't kill me," he informed them with a malevolence that hung in the air in clear warning.

"No, you're too old for that aren't you, vampire?"

The Cyberwiz in the front of the group spat the word vampire like a curse. He was an older wizard with shaggy brown hair and a metal plate hiding half of his grizzled face. He had a metal arm enhancement, and leg armor along with an extending rod wand. Harry was reminded harshly of the old wizard he fought with as a young man, Mad Eye Moody. He couldn't remember the last time he had bothered to remember the years he had spent at Hogwarts.

"Grady, stand down." This was another Auror, one with sandy blond hair and a charming smile that he was trying to turn on the unimpressed vampire standing in the center of the roof.

"I'm Auror Rigsby. Do you know why we've been chasing you?"

"Because I'm a vampire," The vampire answered in a tone that made it perfectly clear that he couldn't believe anyone would ask such an inane question.

"And he deserves to die just for that. You're wasting your breath on this-this creature," the grizzled one, Grady, interjected.

Wizards were dropping from the cruisers above to the rooftop behind him. The rest of the Aurors who had been trailing behind were now gathered on the roof and had their wands trained on him. A magical wind picked up and whipped at his clothing and hair, power coiled along his limbs, eager to be unleashed at his enemies. He snarled at a wizard that stepped too close from the side.

"If you know what I am, then you know that there are very few spells you can do to destroy me, and all of those have been sealed. And even if you could access those spells, there's no way you could complete any of them before I kill… well most if not all of you." There were no bystanders up here on the roof, so he could easily do as he claimed.

"Are you threatening us?" A grey haired witch asked in a sharp tone. She had severe look on her face that made her sharply angled face very unattractive.

"Well, you can't kill me because you're unable. I can kill you all but and I dislike consuming the blood of fools. It appears we're at something of an impasse."

"What makes you think we have plans to destroy you?" This was Rigsby trying to take control back of the conversation.

"Because your boss is a bigoted bastard who has felt the need to destroy every species that threatens his ideal of what the Wizarding World should be?" the vampire guessed.

"What's your name anyway?"

"The one I'm going by in this lifetime? Harry. Harry Potter." He smirked at the cries of outrage that came from the circle of witches and wizards surrounding him.

"You dare!" That came from the ugly witch.

"A monster like that claiming the name of The Boy Who Lived!"

"You think you're funny don't you, you sick freak?" The last one came from Auror Grady. The newly introduced vampire found it vaguely ironic that someone who augmented their magic by imbedding their bodies with metal artifacts was calling _him _a freak.

"Yes actually. I thought the name a wonderful joke," the black haired vampire grinned, flashing an impressive set of fangs.

Someone was beginning a low chanting behind him, but he didn't recognize any of the words. All of the Aurors had formed a ring around him but they no longer had their wands focused on him. Instead they had their wands aimed at the ground. The chanting grew louder and a series of blue flames sprang up around in front of each witch and wizard. The vampire's magic flared nervously forming a shield that was invisible to humans. Attacking spells would reflect back upon the caster, so he wasn't worried that they would try to stun or capture him. Still he wasn't sure what they were up to.

"Well then, if that's the name you answer to, then that will be the name that we will use for the spell," Rigsby flashed his smile at the self proclaimed Harry Potter. Harry narrowed his eyes at the flames that spread out into a bordered circle with strange symbols. The symbols began to move to the left before peeling away from the ground to float up into the air. Inside circle where Harry was standing the ground began to glow a soft white and lift Harry into the air as well.

"What are you doing?!" Harry demanded of the Aurors. He could feel his teeth lengthen in the beginnings of blood tinged anger.

"You're quite correct. We can't kill you. We can, however, banish you from our world."

"Banish me? I'm not some demon you can send back to wherever I was called from! Do you even know where magical creatures you try and banish go? Do you even _care_?!"

Harry was beginning to feel panic now. And he felt justified as he wasn't sure if banishment would send him to Hell as if he were a demon. Hell was a bad place to end up if you were a centuries old vampire who was nearly indestructible. The simple fact of the matter was demons could keep him alive to play with or they _could_ cast the spells that would destroy him, the ones human couldn't perform without ripping apart their own souls and offering ritual sacrifices.

"Not especially," Grady smirked at him.

Harry pushed out with his magic, putting pressure on the circle. Aurors took steps back. The chanting voice grew louder and louder and Harry threw more and more power at the magical prison that he was trapped in. There had to be at least twenty Aurors anchoring the spell, and about four of them were Cyberwizards. The circle bulged dangerously outward beneath the force of his magic, but there were too many casters in the spell for him to be able to escape.

The white light of the circle began to wrap around him, a metaphysical straightjacket that prevented him from escaping. It continued up his chest creeping closer to his face with every second. With one last burst of anger at the situation he lashed out with his magic. He could feel the force of his powers finally break through the circle in a wave of killing energy, and he had the satisfaction of seeing blood spraying across the glass rooftop in a beautiful crimson flood before the white light wrapped around his head.

He opened his mouth to scream but the light was had him in a grip too tight to escape. It slid into his mouth, through his body and shattered him from the inside. He fell in glittering dust through an eternal darkness, swirling with the white light that danced around his formless body.


End file.
